The present invention relates to a coupling or connecting end part for flexible elements such as cables, wires or other elements, whatever the cross-section thereof. The improvement disclosed herein as directed to coupling or connecting end parts for flexible elements which are at the same time simple to make, reliable and easily mounted and which are very often required in the assembly of automobiles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a part responding to these three criteria.
According to the invention, there is provided a part for flexible elements such as cables, wires or other elements, characterised in that it is formed of two separate portions which when assembled with the flexible element forms a unitary device.
The device includes, generally, a cage adapted to receive the flexible element and including at least one flexible strip normally projecting laterally outside of the cage; and
a slider adapted to be slid over said cage in order to urge said flexible strip back inwardly so that the strip engages and a portion thereof becoming embedded in the flexible element.
A locking means is provided on said slider and said cage to obtain an effective locking of the slider on the cage. Once the assembly of the device of this invention has been made with the flexible element, they are then essentially a unitary device in that the device of this invention is permanently attached thereto.
Each flexible strip may have at least one inwardly directed retaining spline designed to be embedded in the flexible element.
The slider and the cage have complementary locking means which according to one embodiment, may include an annular step on the slider projecting inwardly and a groove formed on the cage.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will emerge from the description which follows given with reference to the accompanying drawings.